The after works
by Jou-Chan2
Summary: After Hinata blows up her's and Naruto's house, she goes and stays at the sand siblings house when her past with gaara arives what will she do? Every1 is a little OOC so please don't kill me! Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll thank you sooo much for the reviews from the last one so yeah ya'll wanted it so yeah, I'm going to write a sequal! 

Hinata ran, she ran as fast as she could through the forest untill she hit sand. Then she slowed down. She then walked for a while over the sand dunes of Sona(sp?). As she continued to walk she found the entrance, a gard stood in front "Name" he said bluntly. "I am but a mere traveller passing through and looking for a place to stay, would you help a lady?" she said, prepared knowing that someone would ask her name. The gard looked a Hinata, she was dressed in jeans, a tank top, dark sun glasses, to cover her eyes, and regular shoes. She had a bag of clothes she had got out of her house before she blew it up. In side she had put her head band in there, no one needed to know who she was, yet. The gard nodded at her and she walked in. The first place she went was stores knowing she would find Timari there. She walked into the first clothes store she could find and soon enough there she was.  
"Timari" yelled Hinata "over here!" Timari looked up from a shirt she was staring at and smiled. "Hinata, when did you get here, and why?" Asked Timari. "Well it's a long story, um, can I crash at your place?" Hinata asked, "I'm sure you need help cleaning the house a bit." She added suggestively. "Fine Hinata but as soon as we get there you are going to spill." Said Timari as she grabbed the shirt she was looking at and went the cashier to buy it. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Timari!" Gushed Hinata As soon as they left the shop and were oh the road to Timari, Kankuro and Gaara's house Timari said "Ok girl, spill." "Well I was walking around the village after Naruto left for 'work'," she added work in little quotations with her hands, "and I saw Naruto and Sakura making out-" "Oh no he didn't" yelled Timari. "Timari let me finish" said Hinata, "oops sorry." "Any way, I saw them making out and ran home. The next day when Naruto went to 'work', I grabbed the Kerosene container and pored it into the house the left leaving a small trail all the way to where I knew they were together. As soon as I saw them I yelled out his name then told him that we were through, then I droped a ciggerette on the Kerosene the fifteen seconds later I blew up our house! After that I ran." She finished.  
She looked at Timari who had a look of aw set on her face, the she bust out laughing. "That was so great Hinata! He so diserved that, wait untill Kankuro and Gaara hear this one, ha, they'll be so proud of you! I swear Gaara is rubbing off on you"  
They then walked the rest of the way to the house both in slight giggles. They soon reached the house, Kankuro walked down the stairs hearing the them laugh, "what's so funny" he asked. "Just wait, Gaara get your ass down here" yelled Timari. Gaara walked down the stairs in just a pair of jeans, saw Hinata ran back up the stairs and put a shirt on the walked back down then said "What do you want, and Hinata what are you doing back here so soon, I thought you were going to stay in Kahona for another month?" "Well that's kind of the reason I'm here" she started, then told them the whole story again. By the end of her story all four of them where laughing. "That, ha, is so, ha, funny! Hahahahaha!" Laughed Kankura, Gaara just nooded not being able talk. "I know you should have seen the look on his face, it was priceless!" Said Hinata.  
Later that night as they were all sitting at the table for dinner Hinata asked, "so am i sleeping in same place as the last couple of times?" Timari nodded "ok, and thanks a lot for letting me stay." She said and stood up, just then so did Gaara, "wanna take a walk first?" he asked, she nodded slowly and followed him out the door.  
GaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGaaraGarra (Warning intament moment)

As Gaara and Hinata walked out the back door the went to the garden, where they stoped by the fountain. "Do you remeber this place Hinata? This is where we first talked, met, kissed." Said Gaara softly. "Yes I remember, this is where we first talked, met, kissed, this is where I first hit you too." she said with a bit of humor in her voice. She looked up at him and saw in his big teal eyes the love he has for her, "Gaara, I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I hit you, I am so sorry" she said. He kissed her, but this time she didn't hit him. "Good night Hinata" he said then left in a cloud of sand. She sighed and walked back in to the house to get ready for bed.

Okay ya'll I really need help for the next chapter so be nice and give me some advice! Hint Hint wink wink nudge nudge ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay ya'll thanks for the reviews! so yea on with the chapter! 

Hinata slowly walked to her room, it was the same as last time she was here so she didn't worry about getting lost or anything. She looked around, it was all the same, deep red bed, red walls dark brown wood around the top and bottom of the walls, the same color wood on the furniture. She sighed, knowing Gaara would be back. He always came back. She walked to the bed, got under the covers and went to 'sleep'. In actuality she wasn't going to sleep, she was going to stay up and wait for Gaara to come.

Gaara's POV

Gaara, whos room is right next to Hinatas, heard her opean the door and go to bed. He smirked _'time to see if she really does like me like she said'_ the thought evily. He went to the door and used his sand to poor him self into Hinata's room. He saw Hinata 'sleeping' in her bed. He smirked again. (Jou-Chan, uhh yea this next part might be a little limy so if you don't like that then, don't read)  
Gaara went to Hinata's bed, she was sleeping on her side. He crept into her bed, careful so she doesn't 'wake up' yet. He turned to his side and saw Hinata's blue/raven hair. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small form, she jumped.

Hinata's POV

Hinata heard Gaara come into her room, heard him get into her bed, but when he wrapped his arms around her, it scared her, she jumped! _'Oh no Gaara is going to hurt me know that he knows I was awake the whole time'_

Gaara's POV

_'So, she was awake the whole time, great know she's scarred, perfect.'_ He thought, then he kissed the back of her neck, slowly placing butterly kisses up her neck to her ear. "Don't be scarred my little Hinata, I will not hurt you... much." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered lightly in responce. He turned her over to face him, as he did he made sure to lightly go over her tummy with his fingers. When she was facing him, he quickly kissed her lips. She kissed back, surprising him. He again wrapped his hands around her, as she looped her hands around his neck, in hopes of getting closer. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she eagerly exapted. His tung went in and did a quick sweep of her mouth, knowing every nick and cranny. Finaly they broke apart for air. He looked at her, her usual blushe missing. He tilted his head. "Usualy you would be blushing, what all did you do for those two months away?" He asked Hinata. She slowly smiled, "I lived with Naruto, what do you think?" she said sarcastically. His eyes widdend, "did he take away your inosence Hinata, because if he did, i'll have a second reson to kill him." He said, eyes not lying. Her smile slowly melted, "no Gaara, he didn't take my inosense, but he tried. I guess that's one of the main resons he cheated on me with Sakura, so he could have sex with someone." She said sadly. Gaara looked at Hinata, and did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her.

Normal POV

He kissed her and she kissed him back. This time she was the one to lick his bottom lip for entrance, he willingly allowed it. As her tung went into his mouth she went and slowly moved her tung back and forth behind his teeth, tickling him. Then he pushed her tung out of his mouth, but also removing her shirt at the same time. Hinata, to say anything at all was shocked. But she so wasn't going the let him get the upper hand so, she removed his shirt. Both of them broke off from the kiss, both of them had lust and love in there eyes.

Now with Temari and Kankuro.  
Temari and Kankuro were down stairs in the kitchen, Temari was cleaning, Kankuro was watching. Suddenly they heard a bed moving, and said bed was moving right about where Hinata's room was. Both were shocked. "I hope little bro is using PRODECTION!" Yelled Kankuro, the bed stoped for a couple of minuets, then continued. Both Temari and Kankuro sighed, "how do I know that I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." Stated Temari. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was teen o'clock, _'they should be at it for another two hours so hopefully I might get about seven hours, hopefully'_ thought Temari. Both sighed again.  
Two hours later the bed stoped, then the whole house went to sleep.

Normal POV

The next morning everyone was down stairs, eating breakfast. "So did you two have fun last night?" Asked Kankuro, rasing and lowering his eyebrows. Hinata blushed, Gaara glared Temari giggled and Kankuro almost pissed his pants because Gaara Glared. Kankuro looked down at his plate and continued eating. DING DONG. The door bell rang throught the entire house, "we really need to get a new door bell" said Kankuro. Temari got up and went to the door, they all continued eating, "HINATA SOME PEOPLE ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!" Yelled Temari.

Hinata's POV

Hinata got up from the table and went to the front door. _'oh no, it's Neji and Kiba, what are they doing here?'_ Thought Hinata. "Hey guys, what are you doing her?" She asked, worry filled her voice, how did they know she was here? "Hinata Huyga, we are here to take you home where you will go to court, for distruction of property, yelling, litering, and blowing up a fucking building. Hinata what the hell as gotten in to you?" Asked Kiba, Akurmaru barking when he was finished. "I'm sorry you guys, but I don't want to go back, even thought I do have to go to court. Oh dear this is deffenately NOT good." Rambled Hinata. "Hinata your rambling again!" yelled Kiba. Hinata looked at Kiba, "fine just let me tell everyone okay! Sheesh." Said Hinata. Hinata walked back into the kitchen where Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were all looking at her. "We are going with you." Stated Gaara there were no ands, ifs, or buts about that tone of voice. Hinata nodded, "lets go pack" she said.

Okay kind of short i kno but I am not feeling my best at the moment so yea, tell me what you think okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been at the the beach so yeah thanks for all the reviews!! So yeah, I don't own the song or the story, on with it then. 

Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, and Kiba were all walking out the Sand siblings house and out on the street. As they walked everyone starred at them, it's not every day you see people like them walking together without fighting. As they reached the gate that left Sona the gard looked at them all, then nodded. He then saw Hinata, she just winked at him then left.  
Then they walked, and walked and walked. "I'm bored" said Kankuro. "No shit shurlock we're all bored, so shut your mouth" said Gaara. "Will you guys just get along?" asked Hinata. Temari just shook her head, no. So they continued walking, again.

Suddenly Hinata started hum then full out singing

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive.  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."

She was slightly out of breath when she finished her song, but hell she was happy! Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her and a voice she would never forget. "I love you" said the voice. Hinata smiled "I-I Love you too Gaara!" Yelled Hinata. Neji turned around, "Arms of my cousin, now" he grouled, "do not tuch her again, because I don't think her father would like it if he knew whom she chose to rebound off of." he finished. Gaara and Hinata glared. Suddenly Hinata griped her stomach, "oh shit" she said. "We need to go to the nerest town, now!" she said. No one wanted to question that tone of voice. So they all speed up to the nearest town for Hinata. Hinata quickly found the nearest bathroom and went in, five minuets later she was out. Temari and her talked for a few minuets Hinata blushing slightly then they left. Temari gave Kankuro and Gaara a look both of them understood, Hinata was PMSing, not good.

HEHE sorry ya'll I couldn't resist, so yeah a nice review would be lovely!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry i haven't updated in a while. Anywho i own nothing, now that that's out of the way enjoy the story 

So Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji and Kiba were all walking away from the small viliage. Timari, Gaara and Kankuro were a bit on edge seeing as Hinata was on her um lady's days. Neji and Kiba kind of guessed what was going so they didn't say anything. And Hinata was in pain. "Gaara will you please stop staring at me like I'm going to explode any second!" Yelled Hinata, she was getting iratated that he was staring at her, she was on her period, it isn't like she swollowed a bomb or anyting; even though it felt like it... Gaara backed off and went to talk to Neji "is she always like this" he asked. Neji nodded solomly "sometimes she's worse" he said. "Hey you guys!" Yelled Hinata, everyone looked at her, she was staring at the gates to Kahona, they were finally there.  
Everyone walked a little faster to get to the gates. The gards reconized everyone and let them in. "Okay you guys Hinata has to go to court early tomarrow so get some sleep, and Hinata, don't blow anything up." Said Kiba jokingly. Unfortunatly for him, he just pissed Hinata up. "Okay so just becouse I blew up my ex boyfriends house now I'm going to blow everything else up too?! Kiba that isn't fair okay so yeah, I over reacted but you would too if the first guy you ever thought you loved cheated on you! So do not even go there okay!" Hinata yelled everything startling near by passing old people. Kiba blushed slightly mumbled a quick apology and left with Ackamaru in tote. "I need a ciqarette" mumbled Hinata. Gaara quickly got one out of his bag and handed it to her. "Here" he said and lit it. "Thanks" she said. That night Gaara watched Hinata sleep, 'she's so beutiful when she sleeps' thought Gaara. Hinata moved in her sleep, she also had a smile on her lips. "Gaara" she whispered softly. Gaara smirked, she was dreaming about him. He finally got in the bed with her, hugged her small form close to him and stayed like that the rest of the night.  
The next morning Neji walked in the room Gaara and Hinata were sharing to catch them making out. "Jesus you guys, I didn't want to see that." Said Neji walking in the room. "Well maybe you should knock next time" said Hinata, glaring at Neji. "What do you want? And make it quick" she said. Neji gave her a weird look then said "I am to escort you to the court house." Hinat just nodded then said "well leave I need to get out of my P.J's if I'm going to go to court." Both guys left the room for her to get dressed. Fifteen minuets later Hinata walked out wearing a pair of blue jeans that had patches on them, a light blue shirt with a dark blue dragon, tinnis shoes and blue hand gloves; she maybe going to court but she doesn't care.  
Gaara smirked when he saw her atire when she walked out of the room. She had an 'I don't give a fuck' attitude about her, oh how he loved this girl. She smirked and walked out.  
As they all walked to the court house, Hinata had to go to the bathroom for ahum personal reasons. Lucky for her she was on the pill so she didn't have to worry about "IT" lasting to long. When she left the bathroom she was in pain. Gaara gaver her some chocolate her found from a vender and gave it to her. She smiled and gave him a really big hug, what else could she do? When they arrived at the court house Naruto was standing right infront of the court doors glaring at her. She smirked and hung on to Gaara, he was so pissed at her. "Hinata, I am going to make you pay for our house that you blew up, and I am going to sue you for every last penny until you have to live on the streets" said Naruto laughing. "Well Naruto I wouldn't have had to blow our house down if it wasn't for you cheating on me with your little whore" said Hinata smirking. "Sakura is not a whore and at least she loves me wich is more than what I can say for you" he finished then turned around and started walking into the court house. Right when he was barely into hearing range she whispered "to bad becouse I love someone else." They all starting walking, the rows of chairs filling up fast. The judge was the Fifth Hokage Tsunde. "All rise" said the balif as she walked into the room. "Naruto Uzumaki verses Hinata Hyuga. Every sit" she said. "Okay so Naruto what do you want today?" she asked "I would like to sue Hinata for blowing up our house and destroying everything in it." He said glaring at Hinata as he said so. "Hinata what whould you like to say in your diffence" Tsunde asked. "N-Naruto ch-cheated on m-me your Ho-honer" she said stuttering purposly so Tsunde would take pitty on her. Everyone knew about shy Hinata Huyga and her speach inparement. "I be-beli-ive that I-I over rea-acted a-a little" she finished. Then sat down. She looked over at her lawyer. A guy that Gaara recremended, he helpd him win many differen cases, being next in line for bing Kazage. He has to have a good lawyer. The lawyer nodded at her. Gaara was proud of her performance. He new that she use to stutter, but damn she still had it. Tsunde looked at Hinata with pitty, she knew that Hinata once loved Naruto, everyone knew that. To find the one that you loved cheating on you wasn't nice. "Hinata cheating on a boyfriend or a girlfriend isn't a crime here in Kahona, I am sorry" said Tusunde in a pitty filled voice. "B-but you Ho-honer, we we-re e-eng-gaged to be ma-married" said Hinata foux saddness filling her voice. Tuande looked at Naruto "Is this true boy" she asked. Naruto shook his head yes, he had asked her to marry him the day before he sleept with Sakura and three days before Hinata cought them making out. Tusande gave Naruto a bad look, this should end easily. "So Naruto you want to sue Hinata becouse she blew up you's and her's house yet, the only reason she blew up the house is becouse she found out that you, her fionce was cheating on her. That doesn't really sound fair now does it? So I decree that both Hinat and Naruto have to pay half of what it takes to build Naruto a new house with exact likeness" Tusunde said. Both Hinata and Naruto nodded. Hinata went up to Naruto and asked how much it would take to build a new house, Naruto gave her the sum, Hinata gave him the check then she was off.  
"Well that was fun" said Kankuro as they walked out of the court house. Hinata nodded slightly, "Hinata I didn't know you could act so good. That was so funny!" Said Temari walking beside Hinata smiling. "Thanks Timari, I guess old habits die hard" she said smirking when she was finished. "So I guess it's time to go back home, huh? Becouse I absolutely hate it here" said Kankuro. Everyone started waking towds the gate exept Hinata. Gaara turned to look at Hinata and said "Come on Hinata, lets go home" Hinata smiled and shook her head yes. She ran towds him and jumped into his arms. He cought her spon her around and kissed her. Even though they are different, and even though she doesn't belong. They both belong together.

THE END

I know kind of a cheesy ending but hey I like, so I kind of pictured Hinata like me a little so she is tottaly OOC. Review and make me happy!!

Click the button!


End file.
